Fighting For A Wolfs Heart
by JayJayBayBay
Summary: Kaia falls for Jacob. Little does she know that he imprinted on her... she knows there's someone else - Nessie - and as her feelings grow for Jake, she realizes she is going to have to fight for his love. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, quick summary: **

**You all remember Jacob's sister Rebecca? The one in Hawaii? Well she's coming back to La Push for a visit - bringing her husband -Chase- and his little HALF sister -Kaia- **

**This is supposed to be set 5 months after the Volturi left... **

**Review if you like. **

**JayJay. **

Disclaimer: Twilight characters are property of Stephenie Meyer.

**

* * *

**

**Kaia's Point Of View**

"You'll love La Push…" Rebecca smiled back at me.

"Seriously Becca, I'll just wait in Seattle while you go see your family… I don't want to intrude." It was true, her dad's house only had two bedrooms, and there were three of us. "Rachel and Paul don't live there and neither does Jake, only dad" She smirked back at me again "Besides, I need you as protection" My older brother Chase grinned in the rear view mirror.

"Protection. From what?" I scoffed.

"Well, I don't 0think her family likes me and ...well her brothers **huge**" He laughed when Becca mock punched his arm.

"Well you're not exactly small either," I added.

"Goodness sakes Kaia stop moping, you'll get on with Emily" Becca scolded back at me, I just rolled my eyes and continued to look at the never-ending sea of green. There was no other color here, only green and green.

"She's not moping because of that babe, she misses surfing." Chase laughed again.

"You do too," I snapped

"True"

"You two are impossible, my husband and my sister in-law are on holiday with me, to meet my family. And all you can think about is surfing?" Rebecca asked angrily.

I just shrugged and closed my eyes relaxing and thinking happy thoughts.

"Jacob's the same age as Kaia?" Chase was really nervous about meeting Becca's family, he thought they wouldn't approve of him. He might look big and scary, but on the inside he was as soft as melted butter.

"Yeap. Don't worry baby, he'll be nice." She rubbed Chase's arm.

A few quiet minuets and I was just drifting into a sleep when Rebecca's high-pitched voice startled me "We're here!" She clapped her hands together.

We pulled up to a tiny house in front of the forest; out the back was a home made garage.

"Come on" Becca pulled Chase out of the car followed by me.

The front door creaked open and out wheeled a man with russet colored skin; his face was creased with lines. His eyes were a lot like Becca's, his whole face lit up once he saw her.

"Rebecca" He crowed

"Dad!" She ran up and hugged him, as much as I didn't want to be here, I was glad Becca came, she must of missed her family so much. My only family was my brother, and he took me everywhere he went.

"Dad, this is Chase, Chase this is Billy" Rebecca beamed, her smile looked permanent.

"Nice to meet you" Billy said shaking Chase's hand.

"You too Sir" Chase said.

"And who is this beauty…" Billy turned towards me; I felt my cheeks flame in heat.

"This is Chases sister Kaia. We wanted her to come too." Becca said grinning still.

"Nice to meet you" He said rolling closer to offer his hand.

"You too Mr Black." I smiled and shook his hand.

"It's been a while since someone called me that... call me Billy, love." He chuckled, "Billy," i laughed awkwardly.

"Well here comes the late welcome party," Billy pointed at a van, and a Volkswagen coming down the dirt road, towards the house.

I felt nervous; they weren't expecting anyone besides Becca and Chase. Would they like me? Was i really different from the girls around here? Oh god, i hope not!

The cars pulled in behind us, before the car could even stop a girl flew out and ran to Becca, they looked similar - this must be her twin, Rachel.

"You look great" One of them said

"So do you…"

I was fixated on the two giggling girls I didn't even notice the group of people getting out of the two cars.

"Oh is that him?" Rachel peeked around Becca's arm to look at Chase.

I noticed that I was slightly over dressed; I was wearing jeans and a large jacket - the weather over here was very different from Hawaii – but everyone else was in shorts and t-shirts.

"Jacob! Holy crap, you're huge" Becca wrapped her arms around a massive boy.

_Surely, this can't be Jacob her brother. He's HUGE! Bigger than Chase._

He was well over 6ft, gigantic muscles... there was something else though, he was beautiful – I wanted to go and touch his face, just too make sure he was real. Then I scanned the rest of the group standing around, all the boys were insanely tall with well developed muscles. But the boys all looked oddly similar, like brothers?

Chase and I stood there awkwardly while they all had turns to say hello.

I could feel them all stare at us, so i turned and pretended to check out the scenery.

"Okay everyone," Becca said loudly, stepping in between me and Chase. "This is my husband Chase and his _little_ sister Kaia, they're both surfers." She said happily.

_What they hell was this; it sounds like an introduction at alcoholic anonymous group. And what's up with her emphasizing __**little**__ sister?_

They all just stared at us for a few seconds, one persons stare was different though... he looked like he just seen a ghost.

G_reat now I feel like a dog for show._

Rachel stepped forward and hugged me "Nice to meet you, Kaia"

"You too" I smiled weakly.

"Hi Kaia I'm Emily, Sam's wife" She had scares all along her face, and a few down her hand, but besides that she was beautiful.

"Pleasure" I smiled

All the guys crowded around Chase, he sort of fitted in, Chase was tall and he had muscles but there was something different about these boys. I noticed Jacob was still staring at me, causing me to get edgy, _Do i have something on my face? In my hair?_

"Come inside" Rachel took my hand and led me in after Emily, Rebecca and Billy. I would have stayed to introduce myself to Jacob, but the way he looked at me was... strange.

"Were are you running off too?" Billy grinned as I walked towards the door. I had changed out of my jeans, into my blue board shorts.

"Oh just for a walk along the beach"

"Okay, I'll let you're brother know" He turned and opened the fridge.

I slowly opened the front door to peek outside; no one was there.

I slipped out and thankfully it was a little sunny still, the salty sea air hit me and I inhaled deeply. Once I made it to the beach I took my shoes off, I loved the feeling of the sand in between my toes.

I went to the water and dipped in my feet.

_Hmm not too cold, I'd defiantly surfed in worse conditions. _

_Nah, I cant go for a swim right now, Chase would kill me. _

_But this could be the only time I get to myself. Becca said it's always raining; this might be the only chance I get to see the sun as well…Why not take advantage of that?_

I stood there thinking for a few minuets, my feet still in the water.

The beach had a few tourists with their cameras and little hats and bags. Am i classed as a tourist? Probably...

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Chase.

"_Please leave a message" __BEEP_

"Hey it's me, I'm going for a swim at the beach, and it's not that cold. See you at Billy's"

I headed up the beach, pulling out my earrings, took off my rings and placed them and my phone in my shoes; and left them on the sand along with my jacket.

I got to the water and dove in without hesitation, the water was cold but it felt refreshing. I started swimming deeper, loving the workout my arms got. I just lay on my back bobbing in the water, once i got far enough. This is my happy place, nothing bothers me out here, most people are scared of sharks, crabs, fish or whatever else society says to fear, but not me, I would live in the ocean if I could. So peaceful.

I didn't know how long I was out there just harmlessly floating when I heard splashing coming towards me, I turned to see someone swimming in my direction, behind him in the distance I could a group of people pointing out to me.

_What's going on?_

More people jumped in the water, more people were joining the group standing on the beach.

_Oh shit! They thought I was dead, or drowning._ Before I could laugh or react in anyway, something hot grabbed my hand.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed in fright

"At least she's alive" I heard him grumble.

_What the heck is up with people around here?_

"Excuse me, I am not drowning, I am swimming" I pulled my arm back and turned around to see Jacob, bobbing in the water with me.

Russet colored skin, light brown eyes, and glossy black hair...

_Yummy!_

"Hi" I smiled and sighed

"Uh hi" He grinned back

"I'm Kaia," I breathed and lifted my hand out of the water for him to shake.

"Jacob" He took it, and I felt my heart have a spasm, his hand was hot! _Boy oh boy, the heat! _

We just stared at each other, his eyes were so open, and easy to read, I was happy to just stay there forever; until a wave came and knocked him in the face, missing me completely.

"Um maybe we should head in" I noticed the other swimmers were getting pretty close. "Y-Yeah" he took my waist as if I couldn't swim. That annoyed me, even if i liked his touch.

"I can swim," I growled, he looked at me confused and a little hurt.

"I'll prove it, race to the shore?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, trying to lighten up the mood.

"You really think you can beat me?" Jacob grinned, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"I don't think… I know" I smirked, loving the way he ran his hand through his wet hair.

"What does the winner get?" He asked

"One wish" It was something Chase and I always played.

"You're on" He smiled bigger.

"Ready…Set…Go!" I yelled and dove under the water, I could hear and see him splashing above me.

He was fast, I'll give him that, but I was faster.

We were getting close to the beach and I used a wave for an extra boost.

I scrambled up the beach laughing, when suddenly a huge mob of people engulfed me.

"What the-" I looked around for a familiar face.

"Are you okay?"

"What were you doing out there?"

"Are you not cold?"

"What were you thinking?"

All these questions were being yelled at me.

"Kaia! Kaia!" I heard a familiar voice, and then Chase had his arms wrapped around me.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked holding me tightly.

"I'm fine. I went for a swim" I shrugged out of his arms, and started towards my belongings. Thankfully the mob of strangers didn't follow, but Chase did.

"Kaia, what were you thinking?" He yelled

"What's you're problem Chase? I was fine, I went for a swim" He was seriously overreacting.

"You don't know these waters" He continued to yell.

"I. Am. Fine." I glared at him, starting to loose my patients.

"What the hell am I supposed to think, when one of Jake's friends turn up saying a girl was drowning. Then Billy says you went to the beach, I get here and can't find you, thankfully Jacob had jumped in for you"

I felt a little sorry for making him worried, but that didn't last long.

"I'm fine!" I yelled.

He huffed and puffed for a bit then pulled me into his arms again.

"Please just… Don't do it again" He sighed.

"Okay" I murmured.

"Come on let's get you into dry clothes" we hadn't even got 5 yards when a swarm of people headed for us. Becca, Rachel, Emily, Billy, Sam and some people I didn't know - but I was sure - I was about to find out.

"Kaia!" Becca ran up and hugged me.

"Hey" I smiled

"What happened" Someone asked.

"She took a little swim," Chase said glaring at me.

"What?" they all gasped.

"I'm fine" I sighed, _not this again._

"But why would you do that?" One of the unknown guys asked looking annoyed.

"Because I wanted to… Look I'm a pretty good swimmer, I wasn't out that far, I was fine" How many times do I have to say it?

"But-" the guy started again.

"Look, do I have to make a recording of myself? I am Fine!" I snapped,

_Crap they're all going to hate me. I lowered my head, ashamed, they had seen the real me. Fantastic_. But they laughed, I looked up to see them all grinning at me.

"I think we might have found a best friend for Leah" Someone snorted.

"Hey guys" A husky voice said behind us, I turned and peeked around Chase's arm to see Jacob walking towards us smiling and brushing the hair from his eyes.

I smiled and bit my lower lip when i realized he had no shirt on... his bare chiseled chest, glistened in the last rays of sun.

_Breathtakingly attractive. Perfect, Hot, Sexy, Pretty.. how do i describe him?_

His eyes met mine and my smile grew surprisingly big.

"Hey thanks for jumping into the water bro, I owe you" Chase shook Jacobs hand.

"No prob, but she wasn't drowning, she can kind of swim" He continued to smile at me.

"Well I bet you, didn't I?" I said stepping towards him automatically.

"Hey, just being a gentleman miss," He dipped his head and smiled even bigger, showing his white teeth.

"Could have fooled me" I had totally forgotten the audience we had, I was too caught up in our little banter, and how seductive his voice was.

"Something tells me you aren't that hard to fool" he retorted.

Billy cleared his throat, and snickered.

I just lowered my head to the ground again. _Oh god, I'm embarrassing myself._

"You must be cold, why don't you take her home" Jacob said, and was about to reach out and take my hand but he abruptly stopped and dropped it to his side.

"Come on" Becca took my hand and started to walk me to Billy's house.

"So…you like my brother?" She whispered.

"No" I answered way too quickly.

"Kaia... theres no point in lying!" She wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I-I'm not lying." I stuttered.

"You know what?" She leaned in, and whispered into my ear.

"What?"

"I think he likes you too. A lot." She whispered, causing me to giggle like a little school girl.

"Really?" I blurted out, I can't deny that I'm not attracted to Jacob. He was... everything you would want you're boyfriend to be, but i wasn't good with boyfriends.

Becca laughed loudly and pushed me through Billy's front door.

"Have a shower and get dressed. When you're done we are going over to Emily's for dinner." She was still laughing when she led me into the bathroom.

"Will -" I started, "He will be there." She cut in smiling and walking out the door.

I turned the shower on and let the hot water ease all the knots and kinks in my back.

Jacob Black... Jake... Jacob. My mind turned into a big blob of goo when i thought about Jacob.

_It can't be healthy, being so fixated on a guy I just met this afternoon. But he was... different, too any other guys. There was some sort of pull towards him, something i had never experienced. It was scaring me a little... _

_No! You need to concentrate on this trip. It's about Becca and Chase... not you. This is not the TIME nor PLACE to get infatuated with someone. Especially Jacob Black. _

I shut off the water and wrapped a towel around myself, - it was a little short, but it will do – grabbed my clothes and headed back to the room with the luggage.

I could hear Becca and Chase talking to people in the lounge, so i knew the room would be empty. I fumbled with the handle for a bit but managed to open it and stumble into the room.

I pulled my suitcase onto the bed and started rummaging through, looking for something nice to wear.

I slipped on the only skirt i owned and unwrapped the towel, i didn't even hear the door open but suddenly there was a loud gasp. I covered up my bare chest and looked over my shoulder to see no other than Jacob Black standing at the door; eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

Heat started to rise up in my cheeks when he didn't move. I quickly ducked down to the ground and pulled the towel around me.

"Uh... I should... Um... go," He said, still staring at me weirdly.

"Yeah." I nodded my head but didn't look at him.

He didn't move for another minuet – making me unbelievably uncomfortable – but when he did, he moved to fast it was just a blur.

The door snapped closed and i could see the shadows under the door, he stood there for a second then walked away.

I plopped down on the ground and buried my head in my arms.

_Holy shit! That was the most embarrassing thing in the world! _

_Did he see anything? If so, then what? _

A tiny, small, microscopic part of me was wondering if he liked what he saw...

_Ugh! No no no no! Bad bad bad thoughts! _

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on relaxing.

_Damn you Jacob Black! Damn you and the hold you have on me! _

**J.P.O.V**

This could not be happening to me. Everything had been perfect for 5months... and now it was turning to shit.

How was it possible to imprint Twice! Had it ever happened before? What does it mean?

I could still feel the pull to Nessie, but i now had another steel cable holding me here. This cable was Kaia.

When i first laid eyes on her, i was in shock. Then at the beach i actually looked at her properly, she had light brown skin, hazel eyes, full lips, black long wavy hair.

It was simple, she was beautiful.

"Dude... care to explain why you're flirting with the girl?" Sam came and sat next to me, away from the others.

"I wasn't flirting." I replied in my dead tone.

"Jake, what is it bro?" I hadn't even realized that Quil was on my other side.

"Nothing." I sighed and rested my head in my hands.

"Hurry up and tell us or we'll make you phase." When did Embry join this conversation?

"Is it Nessie?" Seth asked. Okay, so I'm guessing all the guys had noticed i was acting a little ... odd.

"Jake, man! Come on... talk to us." Quil said clapping me on the back.

"It's not Nessie... I-It's me." I grumbled.

"Okaaaay. What about you?" Sam asked.

"I imprinted." I groaned into my hands.

"Yeah, we already know that Jake. Old news." Paul laughed loudly, that annoying constipated-donkey laugh.

"I imprinted AGAIN." I snarled, jumping to my feet, and pacing back and forth.

"Impossible..." Sam said, his eyes wide as saucers.

"That's what i thought." I said, still pacing.

"O-On the girl from the beach?" Jared asked.

I nodded my head, i couldn't answer. A new wave of images of Kaia entered my mind and i couldn't help but remember how perfect her smile was.

"You imprinted on Kaia?" Seth gasped, obviously a little slow.

"But what about Nessie?" Quil said, standing up and walking to my side.

"I still love her... i-its like the steel cables, except there are two." I said, turning to my brothers.

"Wow." Paul said. still in shock.

"Yeah, whoa." Jared said.

"I don't think you can have both Jake..." Embry said, his eyebrows were pulled down in concentration.

"Would you leave Nessie? Could you?" Quil asked.

_Leave Nessie? H-How could I? _The thought brought on an aching feeling inside my chest.

"You hardly know Kaia. Maybe if you just stay away from her..." Seth said softly, he really loved Nessie; he knew if i left then she would hurt.

_Yes. Stay away from her... I can't even bare to say her name. Afraid it will hurt. _

"Yes... I'll keep my distance." I said softly.

Then Emily's voice broke us out of the silence, she was calling Sam.

"Go get changed Jake, we will talk about it later?" He said, jumping to his feet.

"Sure sure." I nodded and started towards the house. Even though Sam wasn't my Alpha, he was still like my older brother... I always could rely on him.

I got inside and Becca was sitting next to Chase, laughing with Rachel and Billy.

They were too busy laughing and telling old stories to notice me walk through into the hall. I didn't live here, but i did have some extra t-shirts and pants in the drawers.

I opened the door quickly, only to stop dead in my tracks.

Kaia was standing with her back to me, topless. A towel lay on the ground.

Her skin glistened with little beads of water, running down the smooth skin. All my thoughts about leaving her disappeared, I wanted nothing more than to walk right up to her and drop to my knees, and worship her like the goddess she was. Her skin seemed to call to me, her scent was like nothing i ever smelt before... mango? or pineapple? Whatever it was, it smelt sweet and mouthwatering.

I gasped when she turned to her side slightly and i could see the curve of her left breast. She heard and covered herself with her arms and looked over at me, her eyes grew as wide as saucers.

_Shut the door! You look like a perv! _My mind was screaming at me, but my eyes had different plans. I was frozen there.

She suddenly bent down and picked up her towel, for the briefest moment i caught sight of her flat stomach... _holy shit she has abs!_

She pulled the towel around her and i noticed under the brown skin she was turning red.

She was embarrassed.

"Uh..." I'm an idiot. "I...should" Close my mouth and walk away, "Um" GO! "go." I finally stuttered out, my stupid eyes were still glued to her. But unlike most guys i wasn't staring at her chest – i was searching her eyes. Trying to find something...

"Yeah," she said dropping her eyes to the floor.

_GO! NOW! _

After a few more seconds i flew out the door, closing it and resting my head against the wall.

_I can't leave her. I ... need her. _"Kaia" I breathed, loving the way it rolled off my tongue.

_But what about Nessie? I can't live without her... _

_

* * *

_

**Was it terrible? Let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I know its been a very very very long time since i updated. But i have been away, but im back now. Hence the new chapter. Lol.  
I wasn't too sure how to do this chapter but this is as close as i could get. **

**Next chap is in Jacobs P.O.V ... hes about to go all schizophrenic on Kaia so that should be fun.  
Review and let me know if i've ruined it, or if you like it :)**

**Thanks for giving this story a shot :)  
****xo JJ**

My cheeks were still flushed tomato red. It seems they were going to stay that way for the rest of the evening.

Somehow, after my little strip tease for Jacob, i managed to pull myself together and put a top on.

Becca had stood outside the door knocking for at least 10minuets before i gained the courage to let her in.

Thankfully the house was empty, besides Chase who was bitching and moaning about being held up. I tried my hardest to talk my way out of dinner tonight, but no excuse would work.

I said i wasn't hungry, Becca would just say not to eat.

I pretended to have a head-ache and Chase would go and get some pills for the pain.

It was completely useless.

After a few minuets of lame and pointless excuses, i was sitting in the back of the car heading down the dirt road to Emily Young's house.

It was a nice house, small and simple. Despite the harsh weather she still managed to maintain flowers outside the front steps. The paint was a pale creamy yellow that seemed to somehow fit with the never-ending sea of green surrounding it.

Everyone was outside, once Becca dragged me out of the car. Chase had said a quick hello before jogging over to the large group of boys who were playing with a football.

My cheeks flamed with heat as Jacobs head snapped up to look at me, subconsciously i wrapped my arms around my chest, suddenly feeling exposed.

I tagged behind Becca as she made her way to Emily in the kitchen. It smelt amazing inside.

All different sorts of food wafted straight at me and i kept inhaling through my nose, loving how my mouth watered with each breath.

"Hi im Kim" The girl sitting next to me leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Hi Kim, im Kaia." I said smiling.

Kim was ordinary but still beautiful. She had black silky smooth hair, long eyelashes and deep brown eyes. Her skin was flawless with not a trace of a blemish.

"Can i help with anything Emily?" I asked, trying to be polite.

Emily glanced over her shoulder at me and gave a warm knowing smile. "Thats code for, can i have some food please," Becca said taking the washed bowl off Emily and drying it.

All the girls in the kitchen laughed which caused my still heated cheeks to raise in temperature.

"No thank you Kaia. I'm nearly all done." Emily said softly, handing another bowl to Becca.

"But help yourself to the fruit, love." She added when i turned to walk back outside.

I grabbed a apple and made my way back outside.

I gave a small smile when i realized i was walking straight towards Billy Black and his group of friends.

"Ahh heres my girl!" Billy boomed clapping his hands together, automatically gaining the attention of the small group of people huddled around his chair.

I stopped at his side and dropped my eyes to the ground.

"Kaia this is Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mom." Billy said gesturing to a tall slim lady who was smiling softly at me. I had no idea who Seth and Leah were but I didn't say anything out of fear she would call them over for introductions.

"Hello, I'm Kaia. Chase's sister." I shook her hand gently.

I was introduced to Charlie Swan and Quil Sr Ateara. I managed to slip away when they started talking about the weather.

I knew i could easily predict the next few weeks weather forecast.

Slowly i made my way to the fringe of the forest, sitting at the base of a tree watching the group of over-sized boys run after a tiny football.

All of them were running and tackling each other, laughing with not a care in the world. I was watching Chase run around with the boys when it struck me that he was running differently. I couldn't visibly see him limping or anything, he just looked ... different. Like his body was moving completely opposite to everyone else.

I sat up and squinted my eyes trying to find a visible sign that he was hurt or something, but there was nothing. Chase had always been athletic, he was always being told how elegant he was at sports and that he was a born natural. But looking at him today he looked like a doped up teenage running away from the cops. Maybe it wasn't Chase who had changed.

I turned my attention to watch Jacob, his long strides seemed to be two for Chase, even though they were nearly the same height. But I noticed how gracefully Jacob was moving. Not at all like a 7ft giant, there was no stomping like you would expect. I hated to say it, and i was positive he would hate to hear it – but he was moving just as graceful as a ballerina.

My eyes were wide as i scanned the other boys playing, they also had a sense of "ballerina-ness" about their movements.

After a few minuets of watching them i was picking up on more "mistakes." When one of them would tackle Chase, they released him quickly, and when Chase ran at one of them they practically fell to the ground before he touched them.

The younger boys were going easy on him. I snorted at the thought of Chase being hurt.

Just as i was watching Jacob take a run for the imaginary touch-down line, one of the boys appeared literally out of nowhere and side-swiped him, sending them both flying to the ground with a loud crash.

I gasped as the impact seemed to echo around the house. Surely Jacob had broken something. Just as i was about to jump up and run over i saw him spring to his feet grinning and joking around with the dude that just took him down.

My mouth was hanging open and i couldn't make sense of it. It all didn't add up.

The speed, gracefulness and high threshold for pain.

I sat and watched the game unfold, analyzing each and every move Jacob made.

After a few minuets it suddenly dawned on me that it was all such a cliché ... so proper.

Like a scene out of a Disney movie.

Everyone was in their designated groups, doing what that group was 'supposed' to be doing.

Too perfect, too proper too ... organized.

Something was going on, and they were all in on it.

I don't think Becca and Chase are in on it, but whatever it was i will find out.

The boys, or young men, played a game of football. While the elders looked on and chatted about the weather.

_The weather? are you serious? Who talks about the weather? Especially when you only get 5 sunshine-filled days a year. _

"Then the women are in the kitchen cooking and cleaning happily..." I sighed in a mocking tone, my face turning into a grimace.

A loud chuckle echoed out around me, I whipped my head around too quickly to see who it was.

There leaning against a tree smirking, was a tall toned girl, she had beautiful jet-black hair. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement but they were hard like steel.

"Leah," I whispered, barely audible to me.

But somehow she must have heard, because she cocked an eyebrow at me in question.

I tried to shake my head to dismiss her curiosity but my neck was aching from turning it so quickly.

"You must be Kaia..." She finally said while i rubbed my neck.

"Yeah, and you're Leah." I said relaxing back into the tree trunk.

"Ha! Have they been gossiping already?"

"No, i just figured it was you..." She snorted delicately, and crouched down a few feet away, "...I met your mom before. She described you to me.. I just figured that was you."

"Well lucky guess." She said following my eyes to the boys still playing their game.

"What were you saying before? About the women and the kitchen?" She asked, her brow furrowing but her lips still pulled up in a evil smile.

"Huh? Oh nothing... i was just talking to myself." I started shuffling uncomfortably.

"You can tell me, i wont tell anyone... purposefully" She gave another evil chuckle, then looked at me expectantly when she calmed down.

"Ah... thanks. I think I'll pass." I rolled my eyes and pulled myself to my feet, so i towered over her for a moment. Then she stood up and i was definitely looking up to meet her eyes. Now i could see frustration in them, she was getting annoyed that i wouldn't tell her what i said before.

"Kaia!" A gorgeous voice called out in the distance.

I turned to see Jacob jogging over, he was wearing a tight white t-shirt and baggy cutoff jeans.

I smiled involuntarily and let my mind wander for a bit while i watched him run to me.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyes fixated on Leah.

Before i could respond Emily's chiming voice called out from the house, "Food's up!"

With that, the group of boys started making their way to the house. The football game all but forgotten.

Jacob cocked his head to the side when i didn't answer him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just going to grab some food." I shuffled a few steps in the direction of the house my neck still aching.

I turned around to see Leah and Jacob looking at each other in an intense silence.

"Leah, can i talk to you for a minuet?" Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"Of course almighty alpha," she chuckled spinning around and strolling back into the darkening forest.

Jacob shook his head slightly and sighed deeply, turning his head to see i was still there staring at him. He clearly didn't expect me to be standing there because his eyes widened and he turned to face me.

Involuntarily my eyes dropped to linger over his straining t-shirt. I could only imagine what it would feel like ...

"Are you sure your okay?" His voice broke me out of my R-rated thoughts. I snapped my eyes up to meet his and saw the smirk he was wearing.

_Definitely busted me checking him out._

"Yeah, why?" Was my amazing response.

"You're rubbing your neck." He pointed out, i noticed the smirk slowly dropped as he mentioned my aching neck.

"Oh, its nothing. Are you coming to eat?" I asked quietly, my voice betraying me. It was obvious i was nervous.

"In a moment. You go in, I'll be in soon." He looked back over into the forest where Leah had disappeared. I took the opportunity to take another glance at his chest.

"Okay," I gasped when i noticed he was looking at me again. I spun around on my heels and fled for the kitchen, my cheeks crimson under my dark skin.

I couldn't be sure but i thought i heard him chuckle. Brushing that thought away, - and any other thoughts about Jacob Black, i walked into the house to get my food.

Dinner was amazing to say the least. When i had entered the busy kitchen, there was a plate already sitting on the table for me, with a little of everything on it.

One of the boys came over and introduced himself as Embry. He had a beautiful smile and shaggy hair that was falling into his eyes.

"Its called the tester plate." He said piling more fish onto his mountain of food.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"The first plate has a little bit of everything. I call it the tester plate. You try each of them then decide what you like the best then go get more." He said with a grin still plastered onto his face. "But you still eat everything on the tester plate. Never waste food. Thats my motto," He laughed and i joined in.

Embry sat with me on the steps outside the front door. We got past the basics of hobbies, music and family. We were having a comfortable silence when i blurted out the one question that was on my mind.

"Whats up with you guys?" I noticed that his fork seemed to freeze in midair, his mouth open waiting for the food, his eyes shifted and seemed to darken a little.

I instantly regretted saying anything and tried to unscramble my brain to think of a cover.

Embry seemed to snap out of his shock and he laughed lightly, a very very fake and tense laugh.

"What do you mean?" He didn't make eye contact with me nor did he eat anymore food.

_They did have something to hide._ His posture and body language just screamed uncomfortable.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, i hated being lied too, it was something I based myself on never doing.

"Your the same age as Jacob, aren't you?" I asked, he nodded his head and mumbled a "yes," still tense.

"So that means your the same age as me..." I trailed off waiting for him to pick up the bait.

"Yeah, i guess so. How come?" He said after a even more tense moment. I could tell that he was uneasy with my penetrating stare.

"Well in Hawaii and even on TV I've never met boys my age that are as strong or buff as you all." I shrugged nonchalantly but kept my eyes on him.

He chuckled and relaxed a little, "Aw, you been staring Kaia?" Embry nudged me with his elbow, grinning again. "We look after ourselves and watch what we eat." He averted his eyes back down to his plate. _LIE! _I yelled in my head, _I just watched you eat more than i eat in a day for your dinner._

"Really? Oh wow, you guys must be such fitness freaks." I said lightly, turning back to my plate and taking a mouthful.

Most of the boys had gone home or to work by the time the desert was over and the washing-up was done.

I found myself in the lounge sitting on the chair near the television. Emily was sitting next to her fiance Sam, Becca was cuddling into Chase's side, Kim was on Jared's lap and Paul and Rachel were wrapped up together. Embry Jacob Quil and Seth had left to go get something from one of their houses.

"Where are you all sleeping?" Rachel broke the silence, looking at Becca.

"At dads," Becca sighed.

"Where though? Theres only one bed." Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion, which Paul gently smoothed out with his finger, causing her to smile up at him and give him a quick peck on the lips.

The tiny gesture was sweet, unbearably sweet... i wanted that.

"Yeah, Kaia's being subjected to the air-bed." Chase let out a chuckle which i rapidly responded with a swat to the back of his head.

"Ow!" He said out of surprise.

"Why don't you stay here? We have a spare room." Emily said softly.

"Really?" Becca perked up. I wanted to object, i didn't want to intrude, they didn't even know me. I could be some crazy psycho for all they knew.

"Of course, she can stay as long as she wants." Sam said nodding and giving me a soft smile.

"Good, because i had to live on that air-bed months back and it was definitely NOT comfy." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Are you sure? i don't want to be a burden." I said suddenly, causing all their eyes to fall onto me.

But in the back of my head i was hoping, it would give me a chance to work out the mystery of the group of boys.

"You wont be a burden, dear. Please stay, its the least we can do." Emily said with a genuine smile. I agreed and she showed me the little room decorated with light pink walls, she explained that her niece Claire stayed over a lot.

Chase and Becca said they will go and get my suitcase, then they were going to call it a night. Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel all left at the same time.

"Are you tired Kaia?" Emily asked when it was just us three left.

"Not at all, i think I'm still adjusting to the time change." I said resting back into the chair.

"The boys are on their way over now with a couple of movies, you can stay up and watch with them." Sam said while standing up and stretching.

"Okay, that sounds cool." I said smiling at the thought of being near Jacob.

"In fact, they are here now." Sam said chuckling to himself. I strained my ears to pick up on any sound besides our breathing but it was silent.

Maybe he was wrong. But not even a few seconds later i heard the engine of a car rumble up towards the house, followed by doors slamming and voices.

Emily followed cue and stood up stretching, saying a quick goodnight to me.

Just after she left in walked the four boys, one carrying dvd's the other three had armfuls of food, popcorn, lollies and chips.

"Kaia's staying to watch a few movies with you. Be good." Sam said smirking but i could hear a underlying tone behind the humor.

"Kay, coolies." Seth said plopping down beside me.

After Sam left all the boys turned to look at me, which automatically made me blush.

"Can i help you guys?" I asked self-consciously.

"What movie do you wana watch Kaiza?" Embry asked chortling at his new found nickname.

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Thats your new name... Kaiza." He said picking up a dvd case and holding it up to Quil and Jacob. "You keen?" He asked.

"Its up to Kaia, she might not like horror's." Jacob said. Even the sound of his voice had my knees shaking. _What the hells wrong with me?!_

"Kaia? You scared of horrors?" Embry asked.

In truth i was terrified of horrors, but i didn't want them knowing that.

"Pish! Hell no." I waved my hand dismissively.

"So you dont mind if we watch Saw?" _Crap..._ I watched Saw once and nearly pee'd my pants.

"Or is that too scary?" He taunted in a patronizing way.

"Put it on." I said trying to feign relaxation.

Embry put the disk in the player and him and Quil both dove for the seat near the door, opposite side of the room. That meant the only free chair was next to me.

"Can you turn the light off bro?" Quil said grinning up at Jacob innocently.

"Sure sure," He muttered before shuffling over to switch off the light and then came back over to our couch.

"Can i sit here?" He said gesturing to the open seat.

"Of course." I put way to much enthusiasm into that 'of course'. But he didn't seem to notice.

As soon as he sat i felt the heat roll of him and smother me. It was unexpected but was a major comfort during the terrifying movie. The whole time i wanted to reach out and touch him, or act scared and cuddle into him. But i wasn't like that, i couldn't put myself out on the ledge. I can't risk falling for him.

Halfway through the movie my neck was still aching and i was 99.9% positive Seth Quil and Embry were out cold.

I reached up and rubbed my neck trying to ease some of the pain.

"Is your neck still sore?" Jacobs soft whisper caused me to jump.

"Uh.. yeah, just a little. I'll be fine though." I sighed and sat up straighter.

"Do you want me to rub it?" His voice was quiet, barely over a whisper. It took longer than usual to understand his words.

"Huh?" I said without thinking.

"I used to rub my dads back when it would get sore from sitting in the wheelchair. I can give your neck a rub if you would like." He said still looking at the TV.

_Did i want him to? Could i handle having him touch me? _The R-rated thoughts seeped into my mind making me almost dizzy.

I mentally scolded myself for my ignorance, it wasn't anything sexual about it. Like he said before he used to rub his dads back.

"Uh, that would be nice." I was twisting and turning my fingers together from nervousness.

Jacob scooted back so his back was up against the back of the couch. He parted his legs and patted for me to sit between them.

I had to swallow the lump in my throat as i stood up to move, my entire face was crimson as i gently sat with my back to him.

My heart picked up pace and i clenched my hands into fists to stop from saying something ridiculous.

Jacob let out a shaky breath and moved around a bit so now his chest was up against my back.

The heat that was radiating from him was amazing. It was like having a electric blanket snuggled behind me.

He gently brought his hands up and began to work my shoulders, it did feel amazing but i was trying to keep a hold on myself.

"Kaia?" He said after a few short minuets.

"Yeah?" I whispered back, knowing my voice would betray me.

"You need to relax." I could hear the smile as he murmured.

"I am relaxed,"I said back without thinking.

"Really?" He asked and i nodded, "Well your balled up fists say otherwise."

_Dammit!_

Slowly and almost painfully i relaxed my fists and dropped them into my lap.

I could tell he was struggling to have the proper effect because i was still wearing my jacket, even though i was sweating bullets.

I leaned forward and his hands stopped on my shoulders.

_I cant believe I'm about to do this!! _

I unzipped my jacket and pulled it off in one fluid movement. i had a t-shirt on and even in the cold room i wasn't chilled. The heat from Jacob was still smothering me perfectly.

We didn't talk, his hands made their way up my neck and rubbed behind and just below my ear, causing me to squirm.

His hands were soft and warm. I loved it. It felt right to have him touching me, despite the fact he was like a Native god.

It was in that moment that i realized it was too late to worry about falling for him.

I was falling for him, and the only person that could catch me was Jacob.

But would he?

* * *

_(A/N: Sneak peek at next chapter.) J.P.O.V_

_I could feel her heart under my hands when i rubbed behind her ears. The blood was rushing fast and her heart thumped a disjointed rythme. Was she scared? Or was it excitment?_

_Her skin was soft to touch and being so close to her i got a real smell at her intoxicating scent. It was like nothing i had ever smelt before, mango's? or pineapples? Either one she smelt absoulutely sweet and mouthwatering. _

_I made a mental note not to let her near the Cullens. Knowing my luck Jasper would attack her. _

_Without realizing i had leaned in and was breathing down onto her right shoulder, a small shiver ran up her back and her breathing picked up. I didn't back away when i noticed how close i was. Her scent was too damn good, i needed more. I leaned closer, my lips getting closer and closer to the side of her neck. _

_I didn't care that what i was doing was wrong, no one could stop this. Not even my brothers .. not my father.. no one .. except Kaia and ...  
Then it hit me, like a freight train. _

_Nessie._

_My Nessie. _

_My angel. For the last 6months she was my world._

_I shot up, knocking Kaia to the floor. Her eyes were wide when she looked up at me, confusion or was it surprise? _

_"What the hell am i doing? Shit! I can't do this too Nessie... shes my everything." I yelled to myself. Kaia sat frozen on the ground her eyes fixated on me._

_"Th-this isn't right... I-I have to go!" I didn't understnad why i was yelling at Kaia, but i couldnt stop it. I was frustrated at her for being ... her! She nodded a bit and dropped her eyes to the floor._

_I headed straight to the door and threw one more glance towards Kaia. She was slumped over with her eyes closed biting down on her bottom lip, a pained expression on her face. _

_I sprinted from the house and phased before hitting the trees. _

_Two imprints. Two loves. Two worlds._

* * *

**A/N: So.. thoughts? Let me know. Hopefully i will get two or three chapters up every week :) Oh and the Cullens will be in the next chapter.**

**xox**

**JJ**


End file.
